


Anger

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angry Levy, Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Language, Sex mentioned, some heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: When Gajeel comes home to his wife, he finds her in a very, very bad mood. Thankfully, he knows just what to do to help her feel better.AU-ish. Rating for language and slightly heated scene towards the end, written for Gajevy day a while back.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net and Tumblr.

Gajeel was able to tell the second he walked into the apartment. There was an impalpable, unexplainable tension in the air.

“Levy?” he called, his deep voice echoing in the entrance. She was home when he arrived, most of the time — unless she was at the library and had either fallen asleep or was too focused on whatever it was she was working to remember that she had a home and a  _ husband _ to coma back to, something he would definitely complain about once she’d be there.

Fuck, he loved her so much.

Not getting a response, he frowned. Something didn’t feel  _ right _ , and it wasn’t just the fact that she wasn’t there, though that was definitely getting to him more than he was willing to admit. He always missed her when they were apart, even just for a day, even just for a few hours, even when he knew he’d be seeing her soon. He practically counted the minutes for the moment when he’d see her again.

His frown deepened when he entered the kitchen and saw that she was there. She was standing, looking down at an open newspaper on the table, her small fists gripping her chair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Gajeel rose an eyebrow. He could tell that she was upset, and yet he couldn’t help but— “Didn’t hear me calling, shrimp?”

She wasn’t fond of the nickname, and yet instead of getting mad, she merely grunted noncommittally. Huh, she’d been spending too much time with him, and it would make him grin if he wasn’t starting to worry about her.

“Okay, so who do I need to kill?” he asked, grabbing a fistful of bolts that they kept into a bowl that would normally be used for fruits.

This time, Levy looked up slowly, opened her mouth to answer, and then closed it again.

“I  _ should _ be telling you no one,” she finally hissed, “but I’m so  _ mad _ I can’t even tell you that right now.”

He swallowed the metal, enjoying the taste, and finally walked around the table to her. As always, he couldn’t help the way his hand immediately went to her hip. When he was around her, he always needed to touch her, to feel a contact with her. Maybe it was being a dragon slayer, or maybe he was just fucking possessive, he didn’t know.

Levy reluctantly looked up to him. She was biting the inside of her cheek, and her cheeks were red with anger.

She looked fucking adorable.

He wasn’t one to lose an opportunity to tease her, but first he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

“What is it?” he asked, almost softly.

Levy sighed and shook her head. Who would have thought that the big Gajeel Redfox was capable of such kindness? No one, probably, not even her a few years back, and definitely not most of their friends, even right now. She liked that, that she was the only one to be able to see that, the only one he felt good enough around to be so open, and yet…

She put her arms around his neck, forcing him to bend a little towards her, and she almost smiled when she noticed the small blush on his cheeks. They were  _ married _ , and yet he still reacted like that when she initiated contact between them. Not that she was much better, especially when same contact became of, um,  _ another nature. _

“It’s just that I had a fight with some people today,” she admitted in a mumble.

His hands soothingly started to trace circles on her back.

“Wanna talk about it?”

She frowned and then slowly, very slowly, shook her head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m just going to get riled up again and… It’s just, it’s important to  _ me _ , but it’s not necessarily to other people, and they think it’s just an ‘opinion’ thing, but it’s not to me and… Ugh, I hate  _ people _ .”

She said it with such spite that Gajeel couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah, she’d definitely been spending too much time with him, and it made him so fucking proud.

“People are assholes and morons,” he answered, grinning. “Don’t ya know that by now?”

Levy smiled.

“You’re okay though,” she said, entangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him a little closer to her. “I mean, you can be a bit  _ slow _ , but…”

“What’d’ya say?”

She bursted out laughing as suddenly his hands gripped her hips, setting her on the kitchen table.

“Don’t take it personally,” she smirked, “you’re still  _ so much  _ better than all those others, erm, assholes and morons.”

Fuck. She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t tease him, and then tell him something like that. He could tell he was getting beet red, and at the same time his heart was beating so loudly to his ears, it was almost deafening. And then he’d also made her use an insult, and he didn’t know why but it was almost as important as the rest, because it was  _ his _ thing, and now  _ she _ was doing it, and…

With a groan, he pushed her onto the table, earning a giggle, and buried his face in her neck, trying his best to hide his reaction from her — although who was he kidding, she knew him like the back of her hand, she knew  _ exactly _ what she was doing to him.

He heard her sigh when he started kissing her neck, and then felt her body arch under him when he added some teeth into it.

“Gajeel…” she called out.

Suddenly his mouth was on hers, swallowing her moans and pleas as he ground his body into hers, needing to feel every inch of her, needing to get her as close to him as possible.

“Gajeel,  _ stop _ ,” she protested when she managed to get away from him.

His entire body instantly tensed as he started to pull away. All his senses were alert — had he gone too far? What  _ had _ he done? This was far from being their first hot make-out session, but had he — had he made her feel uncomfortable? What…

“Last time we did that, we broke a table,” she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck once more to stop him before he freaked out completely. “If you want to do it here, you’ll have to make us one, but for now, let’s move this elsewhere.”

Oh. Yeah, that made sense.

Without another word, he lifted her into his arms, and she locked her legs around his waist with a bright smile as he lead them out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, not in the least bothered by her weight.

As he closed the door behind them, he thought he didn’t regret that she was angry that day.

But he would still go kill the assholes who had upset her like that.

He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

 


End file.
